As Normal As It Gets
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Harry wishes for normalcy. So he gets it, though where he goes to get it is a consequence by someone who he during the war. A muggle who turned out to be a squib with a lot of connections named Sue Sylvester. He wasn't sure if he listened to her because she reminded him of a louder version of Snape or because he was a masochist. Lima, Ohio - here we come. [Test Run Story,T for now]


******Important****: This is just a test run. I want to see the reaction I get to this. You don't have to review, but if you do, please tell me what changes I can make. This is NOT the full chapter. But I understand that because I have not been writing it is a bit messy and rusty. It seems to be everywhere at the moment. So help is appreciated. I need to get my creativity spirit back. **

**If you do help please be signed is as a member, it is okay if you are not, but I would like to give my gratitude personally and I've never been good at writing thanks in the beginning of a chapter.**

**If you are going to gripe/flame about something, at least have the decency to log into your account if you have one. I'd PM your response and the readers would focus on the story and not the response given. If I feel the need to I will respond via Author's Note in the beginning of the chapter but I really rather not make it a public thing.**

**AGAIN: This is not a full chapter. Depending on the response I get I'll continue with a second post of the prologue/first chapter. It'll be longer than four pages in microsoft [My goal is about 25-30 pages in Microsoft word, not sure how that'll translate on fanfiction HTML]. And hopefully it will be well-written compared to this one :).**

**Thank you for taking your time to view this story. Have a nice day.**

**~ScifiSOS**

**P.S: please read the author's note below for this. It'll be deleted by the remake of this chapter buuut I do need help with some stuff. Like what year does Glee start in? What years are the Glee members in? And how often would you like to see Harry Potter Characters [aside from Harry, obviously]? I was thinking of pulling Hermione in later - because she needed to get away from Ron [and they'd be on a "break" from their relationship] since he was being a prat again. **

* * *

**As Normal As It Gets**

**Glee x Harry Potter crossover**

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Slight AU. Slight OOC. Will have M/M; F/F; M/F obviously, possibly sex if not heavy petting.

_Any __*****__ signs mean the Author's note is important OR there is a note about a certain aspect in the story. The more * just adds up to the level of importance I believe it has._

******Authors' Notes**: Most changes to the story have to do with the war. And Harry is not with his canon relationship [he'll probably end up with a boy who? It's a surprise- but really Harry will probably be bisexual in this]. I'm also changing the Harry Potter timeline so Harry doesn't end up being in his twenties or thirties when he goes to McKiney. This will be set in Season two, to the Never Been Kissed episode. I have been trying to figure out if they are freshmen or sophomores so I am just going with sophomores if you don't mind. I am going to have Harry be a Junior. Harry will not be in Glee though, sorry my Harry has no musical talent or genius in him. He will be friends with the Glee club though [and sometimes sit in on their meetings], because he does not find this High School Hierarchy amusing at all [okay maybe just a tiny bit].

I'm probably going to ask for help from time to time. I have not watched all seasons of Glee. I only started a few months ago last year. And I won't be updating all the time due to a new semester in collge. Really, I can't guarantee this story will be finished this year. I've been on a creative block from my art and from my writing. But I will honestly work on this story before trying to work on my others. Because I need something new to inspire me to write again. I do need help already though. What is the time difference from the Ohio to London in general? It says five hours when I looked. But I am totally not good at time differences and math and numbers GUH!

* * *

**A Normal Dream**

Harry liked to think it was not too strange for a wizard to love a chance to live a normal muggle life. He, himself, had announced this privately and it got out like wild fire. Bloody Hell, he knew that none of his friends muttered a single word about it [because he trusted them and because of his slight paranoia and a blood oath] but it got out anyways. Because after he announced it to his most trusted friends and family, the Daily Prophet was all over him. A meeting with his friends showed that none had talked, because there was no sign that the oath had been broken.

Nevertheless, Harry wanted to live a normal muggle life. He was young, just barely eighteen, and he did catch up on his muggle history and studies [with Hermione's help]. So why not?

His friends thought it strange. His fans thought it strange. The Ministry thought it strange. In short, everyone who knew about him, his adventures, and magic thought it was strange. Hell, other magical communities were butting into his business about it. He would give polite responses but after hundreds of protests, threats, and hexes, it got tiring. Therefore, he paid a few galleons a week for Henry's Post and Owlry Service to handle his mail. He paid extra for any medical attention that the employee's may need when opening his letters. There tended to be some incidental love accidents and dangerous poison or hexes on some of his mail. It was sad, but true.

He just wanted to be Harry. No one but Harry.

But he wasn't just Harry.

He was Harry, The Saviour of the Wizardly world. He was Harry, The Conqueror of Dark Wizards. He was The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived and no one was ever going to let him forget that.

He didn't want to be a war hero. He never wanted to be a hero in the first place. When he was told he was wizard all he could think was that he would finally be away from the Dursley's. That he could finally have friends and live as close to a normal life as he possibly can.

But that was killed the time he stepped into the wizardly world. He should have known that the wizardly world wouldn't be perfect. But he went in with that hope despite Hagrid mentioning Voldemort in The Leaky Cauldron.

Some of his hope was shattered when he met Draco Malfoy. He reminded Harry of Dudley, a big bully.

It shattered the moment Snape's glare and snide voice snapped at him. It shattered the moment his scar stung from the leech on Quirrel's head. It shattered when he and his friends dug for information.

It shattered. It did not scare him away from the wizardly world or anything because he still had hope. However, it still shattered, just enough so that he lost his childish innocent outlook towards the wizardly world. That innocence kept fading as the years pass by. By fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the War started by the Ministry finally realizing that Lord Voldemort was back and Harry held no more hope in the wizardly world's perfection compared to his muggle life no more.

The war started out terribly in the Ministry of Magic. The first people who fell in the war were Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black. Even though Diggory died the year before it did not change anything. They were the first to fall just gave Harry more initiative to defeat Voldemort aside from the stupid bloody prophecy. That summer was the first time he didn't stay at the Dursley's too often. He snuck out and found a job and earned some money in the muggle world. He searched for a muggle self-defense class and he found a War World II veteran at a home for the elderly. The man didn't talk about it when Harry asked to teach about the strategies of war that he knew[and he understood why but it still frustrated him to know end]. But Harry was desperate so he snuck into the wizardly world one day and bought a book on the mind arts.

It took about two months but Harry found that he was a much better Legilimens instead of Occlumency. He visited the old man and searched his mind as gently as possible. The man was none the wiser but was babbling on about flavors of tea and Harry had to just smile and nod. The rest of summer was spent training in his "Potter Program". He had finished whatever chores Aunt Petunia set for the day before going out on a run. He found it refreshing when the Order Members were none the wiser [or if it was Mundungus] and his neighbors mostly left him alone for being a "deranged" boy. He never thought he'd feel grateful towards the Dursley's but it happened.

He would do his chores, job around town, visit the a small local gym and worked out for a while, before going to the Library to research about muggle history and technology. It never ceased to amaze him how far ahead the muggles were compared to wizards and witches. It was like the wizardly world was stuck in the medieval ages.

Before the summer ended Harry had found someone who was pretty much an expert in handling guns. He found her online. A squib [he should have never used his real name, he regretted later] who had high contacts in the wizardly world named Sue Sylvester. She lived in Lima, Ohio. He had arranged to meet her next summer.

It never happened. Sixth year was more hectic. He was introduced to Horcrux's and to the insanity of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore began training him through memories in his Pensieve by showing him battles with Grindelwald and from the first war with Voldemort. He was taken with a used potions book by The Half Blood Prince and with investigating what Malfoy was up to. Hermione and Ron were having their problems and Harry ended up between it whether he wanted to or not. Malfoy accidently poisoned Ron, Harry almost killed him, Snape was a bastard…then Dumbledore had taken him to that cave and died that day for a fucking bloddy fake Horcrux. And Snape had killed him.

Harry just went on as usual. He got angry, mourned, then became resilient again. He had told his friend everything he knew about Horcrux's and they agreed to search for them in secret.

However, Harry surprised them by wanting to bring the DA into this. He wanted to get the Horcrux's destroyed first as priority. And it all relayed on distraction, stealth, loyalty, and strategy.

The DA was renewed. It was a secret, it had to be obviously. If the witch or wizard couldn't handle it Harry had let them walk out with the oath still holding them to silence.

The war…was horrible. Losses were great but plans were made and it was finished in the year. He would be in school right now, seventh year, if it were not mostly destroyed.

And if he wanted to stay.

But a month and a half after the war ended Harry gathered his friends and families who stuck by him through thick and thin to announce he was leaving.

* * *

**HPxGLEExHPxGLEExHPxGLEE**

* * *

And we come to where we started. He was leaving and his magical world was griping about it.

Harry sighs and yanks at his hair as he walks through the main hallway of the Potter Mansion. His will had been open to hearing the day Dumbledore died but he never got a chance to arrange a meeting with the Goblins [who hated him for breaking in] until recently.

He was mad about the contents of the will for a while. He was mad at the wizardly world, at Dumbledore, and at the bloody incompetent Ministry.

He got over it. Perhaps the war matured him a lot more than others, but he got over it. Fairly quickly. He could not change the past, all time turners were destroyed and the Ministry destroyed any rituals involving time travel a long time ago [yes, he actually considered going to the past at one point].

He learned that he was never to go to the Dursley's. He actually had several relatives [distant] who could have taken him in. He was probably nearly as rich as the Queen of England herself [which he had the honor of meeting a week after the war took place]. And that he owned several well-protected mansions and nine seats in the Wizengamot Council. The laws he learned of in the wizardly world should not have allowed Dumbledore to seal his parents will nor should it have allowed what happened with the Dursley's. If any orphan magical child was known to be in a muggle family or location there were to be a series of investigations to make sure the wizardly child was in a good environment.

Both Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic in England had failed him.

But he got over it. Now he just wanted to get out of the wizardly world as soon as possible.

In fact, it was what he was doing right now, waiting for his owl to return from the wizardly bank. He was transferring all his money from Gringotts to an American wizardly community bank, Bank of America. It was funny that a muggle bank would handle wizard money as well. All workers at Bank of America were sworn with a blood magic to not reveal anything about the wizardly world [Harry wasn't sure how it worked on muggles, but it did and he figured it was because blood was a part of you*]. That or they were just squibs or witches/wizards themselves.

It was highly recommended by Sue Sylvester, who was holding one over him for canceling his shooting lessons. Merlin saggy y-fronts ('_damn, you Ron Weasley_'), he knew the moment she replied last summer that she would not let him go that easily by the tone of the letter [Did he mention he really regretted using his real name? He honestly thought he would find a muggle, a normal muggle!]. She had ordered Harry to move to Lima, Ohio claiming that this "old back-water hick town was everything his sick mind dreamed of" and that if he didn't attend 'her' school she'd "kick him back to Middle Earth in the hobbit hovel he belonged" -whatever that meant.

He's not even sure why he listened to her. Maybe because she came off as the much louder version of Snape or because he was some sort of masochist [both were very plausible].

* * *

**Ending Note: Not the Full Chapter. Not completely edited. I have horrible grammar and my spelling can be terrible sometimes. ;) Have a go grammar nazi's. CORRECT MY MISTAKES. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Critique me, I dare you. Double Dog Dare. You refuse still? TRIPPLE DOG DARE YOU. HA! (I'm joking, you are not held against your will to do this).**

**I will look for a BETA eventually. HOWEVER, I have tried using one before and communication became an issue due to personal problems in their or my life. Plus, I'm a secret hermit ninja. SSSHH. If you tell someone I'll have to kill ya'll.**


End file.
